


Snow Day

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, F/M, Football, Football | Soccer, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats Hummels' girlfriend woke up to see the world outside their window is covered in snow. Fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Snow Day  
A/N: This is a Tumblr request from Elen. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Mats Hummels. This is fiction.  
I am lying in bed, waiting for Mats to wake up, watching the snow fall softly outside the window. It wasn’t snowing very hard at the moment, but ten centimeters of snow had fallen last night before we went to bed, so I was not surprised to see a kid in a red knit cap run out of the house next door and throw himself down in the snow, whooping in joy.  
I was so absorbed in the antics that I jumped a little when Mats wrapped his arm around my waist as he kissed my shoulder and said, “Must be a snow day. I wonder how many centimeters fell last night.”  
“Morning baby. Looks like it was about half a meter. And I would be mad at you for startling me, but you somehow managed to not only wake up but reach over and grab your glasses without me noticing, so I think I am just as much at fault. How did you do that, by the way? Did you suddenly turn into a ninja overnight?” I asked with a chuckle, turning to face him, cuddling as close as possible as I wrapped my arms around him.  
“Well, I would apologize for startling you, but since you are not mad and you are rubbing the coldest feet in the history of feet against my leg right now, how about we call it a wash. How are your feet so cold when they have been under the covers all night, Elen?” Mats asked with a smile.  
“I think I kicked them off again. I told you tucking the sheets in wouldn’t help. Good thing you are always nice and toasty and conveniently located to warm up my glacial feet. How long do you have before you have to leave for the practice pitch? I haven’t heard your phone, so I am guessing you don’t have a snow day. You are going to go off to work and leave me here all by myself with all of that snow outside,” I pouted.  
“One of these nights I am going to glue the blankets to your feet so you can’t kick them off. And don’t pout like that, Elen. You know I have to go to work, and I swear you could talk me into jumping naked in the snow with that face,” Mats joked, lightly poking me in the ribs trying to get me to smile.  
“Mats Hummels, that is cheating,” I shrieked, trying and failing to hold my pout as I started to giggle helplessly as he rolled on top of me, rendering me completely defenseless.  
“Not cheating, taking the natural advantage. Survival of the fittest,” Mats laughed.  
“Ok, I give, I will stop trying to make you feel guilty for going to work, just please stop, I am begging you,” I gasped between the fits of laughter.  
“Well since you asked so nicely,” he said with a grin as he mercifully stopped his attack on my sides.  
“You are lucky I love you, you cheeky little shit. Otherwise I would be very mad at you right now,” I spoke.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, how can I make it up to you?” he asked me, his lips hovering just above mine.  
“Just kiss me, you tease,” I replied, pressing my lips to his forcefully.  
I could feel his lips curled up in a smile as he kissed me back, which gradually faded as he got into the kiss. “And to think I was prepared to offer to make you pancakes to make up for it,” he said between kisses as he made his way from my lips to my neck.  
“Do we have time for both?” I moaned as his stubble danced on the sensitive skin of my neck.  
“Only if you join me in the shower,” Mats grinned.  
“Deal,” I replied as his lips claimed mine once again.  
He moved to take his glasses off, but I stopped him. “No leave them on. You have a hot librarian thing going on that is really working for me.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.  
**  
We had just finished and I was resting on his chest catching my breath as he did the same, when his phone rang. “It is one of the trainers,” he groaned when he looked at the caller ID.  
“You take that, and I will warm up the water in the shower,” I told him, leaning up to kiss him before getting out of bed.  
The water had warmed up and I had just gotten in when Mats joined me. “What did they want?” I asked, as I moved aside to let him under the warm spray as well.  
“None of the trainers can get to the practice field, and half of the team is snowed in across town and the plows aren’t running yet, so it looks like I get a snow day, too,” Mats replied, kissing the back of my neck.  
“You mean you get to keep me company after all?” I asked.  
“Yep. What do you want to do? Any chance for a round two after pancakes? I will leave the glasses on,” Mats bargained.  
“How about we go for round three after pancakes?” I countered, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist.  
“I officially have the best girlfriend ever,” he chuckled as he pinned me against the wall, leaning down to kiss me fiercely.  
A/N: As always I hope you like it, let me know what you think. I recommend checking out my Tumblr, acercrea.tumblr.com, I post all of my stories there first, and my request queue is there as well. If you want to request a fic you can do so, but I recommend requesting it on Tumblr. I will probably see it sooner.


End file.
